Związek Kurta i Blaina
Związek Kurta i Blaine'a - ''związek pomiędzy Kurtem Hummelem i Blainem Andersonem. Poznali się w odcinku "Never Been Kissed" kiedy Kurt próbował szpiegować Warblersów. Natychmiast zostali przyjaciółmi. Zaczęli ze sobą chodzić w odcinku "Orginal Song" po tym, jak Blaine pocałował Kurta. W "The Purple Piano Project" Blaine przeniósł się do liceum McKinleya, żeby być z Kurtem. Para rozstała się w odcinku "The Break-Up", ale zaczęli się znowu spotykać w "Love, Love, Love", w którym to też Kurt zaakceptował oświadczyny Blaine'a. Po zakończeniu szkoły przez Andresona, przeprowadził się do Hummela, do Nowego Jorku, w odcinku "New New York". W tym samym odcinku, po kłótni Blaine wyprowadził się. Po wyprowadzce Rachel do Los Angeles, Kurt i Blaine znowu zamieszkali razem. Do ponownego rozstania doszło przed odcinkiem "Loser Like Me", jednak Kurt i Blaine wracają do siebie w odcinku "Wedding" i pobierają się. W ostatnim odcinku szóstego sezonu ("Dreams Come True") dowiadujemy się, że Rachel została ich surogatką i wkrótce urodzi ich pierwsze dziecko. Piosenki Duety *Come What May *Baby, It's Cold Outside (A Very Glee Christmas) *Animal (Sexy) *Candles (Original Song) *Perfect (I Kissed a Girl) *Let It Snow (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *White Christmas(Glee, Actually) *Just Can't Get Enough (I Do) *Come What May (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *Got to Get You into My Life (Love Love Love) *You Make Me Feel So Young (New New York) *Love Is a Battlefield (Tested ) *Story of My Life (The Back-Up Plan ) *American Boy (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project ) * It's Too Late (Jagged Little Tapestry) * Somebody Loves You (Transitioning) * Daydream Believer (Dreams Come True) Śpiewane razem w grupowych występach Powiązane piosenki *Teenage Dream'' by Katy Perry. (Never Been Kissed) *''Blackbird'' by The Beatles. (Original Song) *''Somewhere Only We Know'' by Keane. (Born This Way) *''Dancing Queen'' by ABBA. (Prom Queen) *''It's Not Unusual'' by Tom Jones. (The Purple Piano Project) *''One Hand, One Heart'' from West Side Story. (The First Time) *''A Boy Like That/I Have a Love'' from West Side Story. ''(The First Time) *Constant Craving'' by k.d. lang. (I Kissed a Girl) *''Without You'' by David Guetta feat. Usher. (Yes/No) *''Ben'' by Michael Jackson. (Michael) *''More Than a Woman'' by Bee Gees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''It's Not Right But It's Okay'' by Whitney Houston. (Dance with Somebody) *''I Have Nothing'' by Whitney Houston. (Dance with Somebody) *''I'll Remember'' by Madonna. (Goodbye) *''You Get What You Give'' by New Radicals. (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles. (Goodbye) *''It's Time'' by Imagine Dragons. (The New Rachel) *''Barely Breathing'' by Duncan Sheik. (The Break-Up) *''Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version)'' by Katy Perry. (The Break-Up) *''Hopelessly Devoted to You'' from Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Beauty School Drop Out'' from Grease. (Glease) *''For Once in My Life by ''Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) *''Help!'' by The Beatles. (Love Love Love) *''All You Need is Love'' by The Beatles. (Love Love Love) *People from Funny Girl (New New York ) *Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd (Bash ) *All of Me by ''John Legend ''(The Untitled Rachel Berry Project ) Ciekawostki *Mimo, że znany jest też pod nazwami: Blurt, Klainebow i Kurt CoBlaine, to Darren Criss posługuje się nazwą Klaine. *Przez duże części fandomu, pocałunki, pieszczoty i seks pomiędzy parą są znane jako "Klisses", "Kluddles " i "Kleksa" *Oboje są dla siebie pierwszymi chłopakami. *W "I Kissed a Girl", Blaine wspomina, że lubią śpiewać piosenki Pink w samochodzie. *Oboje kochają Vogue'a, Marion Cotillard, modę i musicale. *Blaine ma zdjęcie Kurta na stoliku nocnym. *Oboje po raz pierwszy całowali się z dziewczyną. *Razem stracili dziewictwo. *Mają swoje zdjęcia w szafkach. *Klaine jest drugą zaraz po Tike najdłużej chodzacą ze sobą parą (nie licząc Finchel, Fuinn itp, bo te ze sobą zrywały). *Mają zaplanowane sesje całowania. *W "Dance With Somebody" Blaine mówi do Kurta "Tak bardzo Cię kocham". Miał wtedy ten sam sweter co w "New York", gdy po raz pierwszy wyznał Kurtowi miłość. *Prawdopodobnie Kurt wybiera niektóre ubrania Blaine'owi (Big Brother). *Blaine me notatnik ze zdjęciami Kurta. *Oboje należeli do Cheerios. *Chcieli zaśpiewać "Come What May" na swoim ślubie. *W odc. "I Do", wchodzili do pokoju hotelowego 206. Miało to być nawiązanie do szóstego odcinka drugiego sezonu (2.06) w którym po raz pierwszy się spotkali. *Zaręczyli się przy tych samych schodach, przy których się spotkali. *"Klaine" jest nominowany do People's Choice Awards w kategorii Najlepszej Chemii na Ekranie. *Quinn w przyszłości ma być ich surogatką (New Directions) *W odcinku "The Back-Up Plan" całowali się i wyznawali sobie miłość więcej razy niż jakakolwiek inna para w jednym odcinku. *W piątym sezonie całowali się więcej razy nież w poprzednich sezonach razem wziętych. Cytaty Sezon drugi: Glee-kurt-blaine-kiss-chris-colfer-darren-criss-season-5-main-enews.jpg 385686_405666492799192_193960367303140_1239135_237989423_n_thumb.jpg kurt-and-blaine.jpg Kurt-and-Blaine-glee-22343253-500-254.gif Mammamia_klaine.gif stylowi_pl_muzyka_5634088.jpg tumblr_m8pp3pjyX71qer314o1_500.jpg tumblr_mactgazMtQ1qm1x8bo1_500.gif tumblr_mrvr2uO4Vs1r68is1o2_500 (1).png tumblr_mtxw0flyfI1roeqlco1_500.gif tumblr_mtxw0flyfI1roeqlco2_500.gif tumblr_mtxw0flyfI1roeqlco3_500.gif tumblr_muhhfkEFXU1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_mw0dsusVUi1r9r72do1_250.gif 1453520_559863984081852_781022380_n.png|klaine things Gleex.jpg Klaineee.jpg Tumblr n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo3 250.gif Soml7.png Soml3.png Klaine still tbu 2.jpg Klaine still tbu 1.jpg TURBP Stills 3 (9).jpg Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go6 r1 250 (1).gif Tumblr n5jkbihP4J1sqqzcso2 250.gif Tumblr n5jkbihP4J1sqqzcso1 250.gif Aabb12.jpg Blaineskating1.gif Babyprof 11.jpg Kurtblainesitting.png Kbgif2.gif Gifkb3.gif Gifkb.gif Couplekb.png Babyprof.jpg 1155118 1355477217076 full.jpg 961278 1330203022730 full.jpg B5zuQfKCIAAyEK6.jpg tumblr_neql6mBHtG1skyvvno3_500.png B5zuZ-MCAAArren.jpg tumblr_n3eltetgkA1qer314o1_500.gif KlainePhotoshop76.jpg tumblr_ngv0x8hn4l1qe476yo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ngp26uiAZD1tx3t5bo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_n3eltetgkA1qer314o3_500.gif Tumblr ngq7l0LlKt1qcphkpo3 500.png Tumblr ngq7l0LlKt1qcphkpo2 500.png Klaine-klaine-20976129-433-623.jpg tumblr_ngq7l0LlKt1qcphkpo5_500.png tumblr_ngq7l0LlKt1qcphkpo4_500.png B5zuW2fCMAA_sqT.jpg B5zuX_fCIAI5VFR.jpg Klaineelevatorkiss.jpg Kategoria:Związki Kategoria:Przyjaźnie